Tribute to the Fallen
by Ginny-Lily-11
Summary: [Next Gen] Zwanzig Jahre war es nun her. Zwanzig Jahre, dass er verschwunden war. Zwanzig Jahre, dass der Krieg vorbei war. Zwanzig Jahre, dass so viele Menschen gestorben waren Es geht um den 02.Mai 2018, den Jahrestag der Schlacht von Hogwarts und Victoires 18.Geburtstag. Erzählt aus der Perspektive mehrere Personen, die den Jahrestag auf unterschiedlichste Weise verbringen.
1. 2 Mai 2018, Teil I: Tribute to the Fall

**Vorwort**

Hey :)

Ursprünglich war dieser Two-Shot als Teil meiner Next-Gen-FanFic 'A New Generation' geplant. Da diese Geschichte im Moment allerdings ein bisschen schleift, habe ich beschlossen, diese Fanfiktion separat zu posten.

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Idee. Grob gesagt geht es um den 2018, den Jahrestag der Schlacht von Hogwarts und Victoires Geburtstag.

Über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich immer.

Übrigens: Wenn euch Next Generation Storys gefallen, dann schaut doch mal bei meinem neusten Oneshot-Projekt s/9510865/1/until-the-very-end vorbei. Es ist eine Oneshot-Serie über die letzten Schultage der neuen Generation.

Aber jetzt will ich euch nicht länger nerven, sondern viel Spaß mit der Story wünschen!

Liebe Grüße

Ginny

* * *

|| Kapitelanzahl: 2 || ab 6 || Two-Shot

* * *

**(Dis-)Claimer**

Die Harry Potter Welt und die handelnden Personen gehören – bis auf wenige Ausnahmen – alle J. .

Die Idee und der Inhalt der Fanfiktion gehört mir.

Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte niemandem schaden und mich in keinster Weise bereichern.

Mein einziger Lohn sind die Reviews der Leser.

* * *

**2. Mai 2018, Teil I: Tribute to the Fallen**

_Zwanzig Jahre war es nun her. Zwanzig Jahre, dass er verschwunden war. Zwanzig Jahre, dass der Krieg vorbei war. Zwanzig Jahre, dass so viele Menschen gestorben waren._

Es war sechs Uhr morgens als er die Augen aufschlug. Das war eher ungewöhnlich. Doch es war auch irgendwie normal. Er stand nur an diesem Tag so früh auf. Nur am zweiten Mai. Jedes Jahr, seit zwanzig Jahren.

Leise setzte George sich auf, warf einen Blick auf seine schlafende Frau. Er stand auf, zog sich an und verließ das Haus. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, aber es waren keine Wolken am Himmel zu sehen und es versprach, ein schöner Tag zu werden. Pah! Schöner Tag. Dies war kein schöne Tag. Nie.

George atmete tief durch, dann schloss er die Augen und drehte sich. Wenige Augenblicke später tauchte er vor den eisernen Toren eines Muggelfriedhofs wieder auf. Zielstrebig betrat der Mann den Friedhof und steuerte auf das Grab zu. Sein Grab. Das Grab seines Zwillingsbruders.

Er ertrug es nicht, den Friedhof mit jemand anderem zu besuchen. Er wollte allein sein.

Da stand er nun, blickte auf den Grabstein hinab. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Blätterdach der Bäume, unter denen Fred begraben war.

Zwanzig Jahre ohne ihn. Wie hatte er das nur geschafft? George wusste es nicht. Noch immer fehlte ein Teil von ihm. Und er war beinahe froh, dass er hin und wieder diesen schmerzhaften Stich spürte, wenn er an seinen Zwillingsbruder dachte. Natürlich gab es auch schöne Erinnerungen. Natürlich dachte George nicht nur traurig an ihn zurück. Er war sich bewusst, dass er Fred nicht mehr zurückholen konnte. Doch er wusste, dass er immer ein Teil von ihm sein würde, dass er ihn nie vergaß. Nur ein kleiner Teil in ihm hatte Angst, seinen Zwillingsbruder eines Tages vergessen zu können. Doch George wusste, dass das Blödsinn war. Er brauchte nur in den Spiegel zu schauen. Dort sah er ihn. Dort sah er Fred.

„Ich vermisse dich Freddie...", flüsterte George mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Dann legte er einen kleinen Strauß Blumen auf das Grab. Keine gewöhnlichen Blumen, versteht sich. Es waren magische Blumen. Sie verblühten nie und wechselten jeden Tag ihre Farbe. Er wusste, Fred würde es, genau wie er, vorziehen, ein wenig mehr Magie im Spiel zu haben. Doch dies war ein Muggelfriedhof und so mussten sich die Zwillinge mit dem Strauß zufrieden geben.

Ein letzter Blick auf das Grab, dann verließ George den Friedhof wieder und apparierte nach hause. Dort würde Angelina mit dem Frühstück auf ihn warten. Wie jedes mal, seit zwanzig Jahren.

* * *

„Gibt es diese Feier jedes Jahr?", fragte Albus James als sie die Treppen zur Großen Halle hinab liefen.

„Nein, zumindest nicht in diesem Rahmen. Das machen sie wohl nur, weil es heute zwanzig Jahre her ist."

Die Kinder betraten die Halle und setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch. Es war ungewohnt still im Raum. Alle Unterhaltungen wurden flüsternd geführt. Es herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung, die auch von den schwarzen Tüchern vor den hohen Fenstern nicht aufgelockert wurde. Die magische Decke zeigte einen strahlend blauen Frühlingshimmel, den die Sonne mit aller Kraft zu erleuchten suchte. Doch niemandem war nach Sonne zumute.

Langsam und schweigend trudelten alle Schüler ein und setzten sich an ihre Haustische. Alle trugen die Schuluniform, auch wenn das heute keine Pflicht war. Es war Mittwoch, doch heute war kein Unterricht.

Die Tore öffneten sich und alle Schüler wandten den Blick. Professor Sprout schritt herein, gefolgt von ihrem Lehrerkollegium, samt Hausmeister, Bibliothekarin und Schulheilerin. Hinter ihnen liefen der Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt und einige weitere wichtig aussehende Erwachsene. Albus erkannte unter anderem seinen Dad, der ihm ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte, bevor er weiter zum Lehrertisch lief.

„Schüler von Hogwarts", begann Professor Sprout ihre Rede. „Wir haben uns heute hier zusammengefunden, um ein Ereignis zu feiern, das genau zwanzig Jahre zurückliegt."

Feiern? Für Albus sah das nicht gerade nach einer Party aus.

„Am zweiten Mai 1998 fand hier, in eben dieser Halle, das Finale der Schlacht von Hogwarts statt. Hier, in dieser Halle wurde Lord Voldemort" - einige der wichtig aussehenden Erwachsene und auch einige Lehrer zuckten zusammen - „ein für alle mal besiegt. In dieser Halle wurde die Zaubererwelt von einem Grauen befreit, hier endete ein Krieg. Doch warum feiern wir nicht? Wir werden feiern, so wie wir es damals getan haben. Aber zunächst lasst uns an die denken, die an dem Sieg über Voldemort" - wieder zuckten einige - „maßgeblich beteiligt waren. Doch ich rede nicht von den Lebenden. Ich rede von jenen, die im Krieg gegen die Todesser ihr Leben gelassen haben. Lassen wir uns ihrer gedenken, bevor wir feiern. Liebe Schüler, es wird nun etwas zu essen geben. Danach möchten einige der hier anwesenden Leute ebenfalls ein paar Worte sagen. Ich weiß, dass muss euch zunächst wie eine langweilige Geschichtsstunde vorkommen; doch ihr werdet sehen, dass es sich lohnt, zuzuhören. Nach dem Mittagessen werdet ihr Zeit haben, durch die Galerie im ersten Stock zu wandern. Jene Galerie, in der den Toten gedacht wird. Gegen drei Uhr dann, finden wir uns alle wieder in der Großen Halle ein. Dann werden die Feierlichkeiten beginnen. Nachtruhe ist heute für alle Schüler um Mitternacht."

Unter normalen Umständen hätte es wohl Jubelrufe und Applaus für die letzte Ankündigung gegeben. Doch nun schwiegen alle und nur einigen wenigen war ein Grinsen ins Gesicht gemalt.

Professor Sprout klatschte in die Hände und ein karges Frühstück erschien. Karg, nicht nur für Hogwartsverhältnisse. Es gab ausschließlich Wasser, Milch, Brot, Marmelade und Obst.

* * *

Nach dem Frühstück erhob sich der Zaubereiminister.

„Nun, da Sie alle mit dem Essen fertig sind, möchte ich ein paar Worte sagen." Rose stellte fest, dass er eine angenehm tiefe Stimme hatte, die sofort beruhigte.

„Ich war zur Zeit des zweiten Krieges Auror und außerdem Mitglied des Phönixordens. Auch ich habe in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gekämpft. Es war ein grauenvoller Kampf, den wir am Ende jedoch knapp gewinnen konnten. Es gab sehr viele Verluste auf Todesserseite, wie auch auf unserer. Ich kann nur betonen, dass ich nie mehr einen solchen Krieg, einen solchen Endkampf erleben möchte. Doch es war mir eine Ehre für das zu kämpfen, woran ich glaubte. Und ich war bereit, dafür auch in den Tod zu gehen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er den Blick schweifen ließ.

„Viele der Kriegesopfer kannte ich, viele habe ich selbst sterben sehen. Es war nicht einfach, weiterzukämpfen, wenn neben mir gute Freunde tot zusammenbrachen. Doch sie alle haben den Mut bewiesen, für ihre Überzeugung zu kämpfen und letztlich zu sterben. Ich hoffe, es wird nie wieder einen so schrecklichen Zaubererkrieg geben und wenn doch, dann hoffe ich, dass es wieder so mutige Menschen gibt, die für das Gute kämpfen. Ich möchte, dass den Opfern von damals auf ewig gedacht wird und dass wir ihr Andenken in Ehren halten. Danke."

Kingsley Shacklebolt setzte sich und verhaltener Applaus brandete auf.

Als nächstes stand eine Hexe auf, die sich als Professor McGonagall vorstellte. Auch sie sprach von dem Mut der Kämpfer, lobte das Gute und erklärte, dass sie jederzeit wieder bereit wäre, für den Orden des Phönix und für das Recht zu kämpfen, auch wenn sie hoffte, das nie mehr tun zu müssen.

Weitere Reden, unter anderem von Professor Flitwick, Hagrid und Aberforth Dumbledore folgten.

Neville erzählte, dass er im Krieg erwachsen geworden war. Voldemort hatte ihm seine Familie genommen, also hatte Neville den Widerstand in Hogwarts neu formiert und sich gegen Voldemort gestellt. Seine Eltern waren bis heute nicht wieder die Alten, doch er hatten ihnen alles erzählt und er wusste, dass sie es verstanden hatten. Frank und Alice Longbottom konnten es vielleicht nicht mehr zeigen, aber sie waren unheimlich stolz auf ihren Sohn.

Dann trat zu Roses große Überraschung Ted Lupin vor. Er sagte nicht viel, aber seine Worte waren wirkungsvoll: „Ich möchte nicht viel sagen, da ich zum Zeitpunkt des Krieges und der Schlacht erst einen Monat alt war. Meine Eltern haben in der Schlacht um Hogwarts ihr Leben gelassen. Manche möchten es als töricht bezeichnen, in einen Kampf zu ziehen, wenn man ein kleines Kind zuhause hat, das seine Eltern braucht. Aber ich weiß, warum meine Eltern das getan haben. Sie haben gekämpft und sind gestorben, um mir ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen, als sie es bislang hatten. Und ich bin ihnen unendlich dankbar dafür. Natürlich hätte ich sie gerne kennengelernt, doch ich hatte trotz des großen Verlusts eine wunderbare Kindheit. Danke Mum und Dad."

Ted setzte sich wieder, während ein leiser Applaus zu hören war. Traurig blickte Rose zu ihm. Seine Haare waren heute schwarz, genau wie seine Kleidung und er wirkte bedrückt. Doch trotzdem strahlte Ted Lupin eine unglaubliche Lebensfreude und einen unheimlichen Lebenswillen aus. Rose kannte ihn seit ihrer Geburt und wusste, dass Ted einer der stärksten Menschen waren, die Hogwarts jemals betreten hatten. Er hatte seine Kindheit auch ohne Eltern gemeistert. Doch anders als seinem Paten war es bei ihm vergönnt gewesen, eine glückliche Kindheit im Kreise von Menschen zu verbringen, die ihn liebten.

Harry war der letzte der sich erhob. Als er vortrat, trat absolute Ruhe ein. „Ich weiß, viele von euch denken, dass ich der Held dieser Schlacht bin. Dass ich es war, der Lord Voldemort getötet hat. Doch ich möchte, dass ihr alle wisst, dass nicht ich es war, der den Sieg errungen hat. Es war Riddle selbst mit seinem Unverständnis gegenüber der größten Macht. Einer Macht, die er nicht kannte. Einer Macht, die er sich nicht vorstellen konnte. Und er ist noch nicht einmal selbst Schuld daran. Tom Riddle war nie geliebt worden und hatte nie geliebt. Doch wer die Macht der Liebe unterschätzt, dem wird sie eines Tages zum Verhängnis. Meine Mutter ist gestorben, um mich vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Deswegen konnte Voldemort mich nicht töten. Und er konnte mich nicht angreifen, als ich bei der Schwester meiner Mutter gelebt habe. Ich habe ihn nicht getötet, er war es selbst. Er sprach den tödlichen Fluch, der von mir abprallte und auf ihn zurückfiel. Dann war er tot. Doch ich bin nicht gekommen, um euch die letzten Augenblicke der Schlacht näher zu schildern. Ich bin hierher gekommen, um den Toten zu gedenken und das Ende des Krieges zu feiern. Ich denke besonders an die Menschen, die mir sehr nahe gestanden haben. An Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks und Fred Weasley. Und ich denke auch an Severus Snape, der – im Gegensatz zur weit verbreiteten Meinung – kein böser Mensch war. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit."

Der Rede folgte ein bedrücktes Schweigen. Rose erwischte sich dabei, wie sie sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen wischte.

* * *

Ich hatte beim Schreiben teilweise Tränen in den Augen und hoffe, dass ich die Stimmung zumindest etwas rüberbringen konnte. Der zweite Teil ist bereits fertig und wird wahrscheinlich am Wochenende hier veröffentlicht. Außerdem ist eine Übersetzung ins Englische in Arbeit, die ebenfalls hier zu finden sein wird.

Ich würde mich wahnsinnig über Reviews freuen.

LG Ginny


	2. 2 Mai 2018, Teil II: Victoire's Geburts

**2. Mai 2018, Teil II: Victoire's Geburtstag**

_The ones who love us never really leave us._

* * *

„Wo ist Ted?", rief Victoire James über den Lärm in der Großen Halle hinweg zu.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab ihn seit seiner Rede nicht mehr gesehen", antwortete James und schob sich ein weiteres Stück Kürbispastete in den Mund. „Vielleischt ischt er nosch", James schluckte, „bei dem Porträt seiner Eltern in der Galerie?"

Victoire warf ihrem Cousin einen missbilligenden Blick zu, dann drückte sie ihm ihr Butterbier in die Hand und verließ den Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Hey Vic!", erklang eine fröhliche Stimme hinter dem blonden Mädchen, als sie gerade aus der Halle treten wollte.

Victoire drehte sich um. Dort stand ihre Cousine Rose und lächelte sie auffordernd an. „Komm, wir müssen doch noch deinen Geburtstag richtig feiern! Alles Gute übrigens!" Und schon fand sich die Siebtklässlerin in einer stürmischen Umarmung wieder.

„Ähm...danke, Rose. Hör zu, ich komm gleich, aber erst muss ich -"

„Ach was, das kann warten! Du kommst jetzt mit, man wird schließlich nur einmal achtzehn!" Sie packte Victoire an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Victoire zögerte noch einen Moment, doch dann gab sie sich geschlagen und folgte Rose zurück zum Gryffindor-Tisch.

„Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, liebe Victoire, happy birthday to yooooouuuuu", begrüßte sie ein ziemlich schräg singender Chor aus ihrer Familie und ihren Freunden.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Dominique, Victoires kleine Schwester, trat vor und überreichte ihr ein kleines, rechteckiges Päckchen, bevor sie sie in die Arme schloss.

„Danke, Nicky!"

Victoire war so überwältigt von den vielen Gratulanten und Geschenken, dass sie Ted kurzzeitig vergaß. Ihr Geburtstag war seit jeher nicht der schönste Tag des Jahres für sie gewesen. Ihre Eltern waren den ganzen Tag über mit einer undefinierbaren Miene herumgelaufen, die wohl ihre wahren Gefühle verdecken sollte. Ihr Onkel George war nie zu ihrem Geburtstag erschienen, sondern hatte immer erst ein paar Tage später vorbeigeschaut; sein Lächeln konnte sein trauriges Gesicht nicht wirklich überdecken. Auch Grandma Mollys Lächeln wirkte an Victoires Geburtstagen immer sehr künstlich und sie bekam häufig hysterische Lachanfälle, während deren man die Trauer deutlich in ihren Augen sah. Zunächst hatte Victoire nicht verstanden, warum an allen Geburtstagen gute Stimmung herrschte, außer an ihrem. Doch dann hatte ihr Vater sich eines Tages zu ihr gesetzt und ihr erklärt, was genau zwei Jahre vor ihrer Geburt am zweiten Mai passiert war.

* * *

Nach einiger Zeit, die Victoire mit ihrer Familie zusammengesessen und Kuchen gegessen hatte, fiel ihr jedoch wieder ein, dass sie zuvor ja eigentlich die Halle hatte verlassen wollen, um nach Ted zu suchen. Sie entschuldigte sich rasch, stand auf und verließ im Laufschritt die Große Halle. Ihre Füße trugen sie die Marmortreppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, wo es einen Korridor gab, dessen Wände mit den Porträts all derer gesäumt war, die in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gefallen waren.

Victoire verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Der Gang wirkte wie ausgestorben und ihre Schritte machten unheimlich widerhallende Geräusche auf dem glatten Steinboden. Der Lärm aus der Großen Halle drang nur noch gedämpft an ihre Ohren und so hörte sie die leise Stimme recht bald. In dem Korridor gab es nur ein einziges Fenster, ganz am Ende, durch das das warme Sonnenlicht hereinfiel. Victoire ging langsam weiter, an den Porträts von Fred Weasley, der ihr zuzwinkerte, und Alastor Moody vorbei, der leise flüsterte „Immer wachsam, junge Lady, immer wachsam!"

Ganz am Ende des Ganges hing ein Bild von zwei Personen. Die eine war ein Mann mit einem vernarbten Gesicht und braunen Haaren, durch die sich graue Strähnchen zogen. Die andere war eine Frau, deren Haare pink waren und die den Besuchern fröhlich zuwinkte. Vor eben diesem Gemälde stand ein junger Mann in schwarzer Kleidung und mit schwarzen Haaren. Er war an die gegenüberliegende Seite des schmalen Korridors gelehnt, an der kein Bild hing, und starrte stumm auf die zwei gemalten Menschen vor ihm.

„Teddy?", flüsterte Victoire leise und trat schüchtern näher. Ted sah auf, sah sie an. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Hey. Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dich suchen." Victoire trat näher. „Alle feiern unten, aber ohne dich macht´s keinen Spaß."

Ted schien ein Licht aufzugehen. „Sie...sie feiern? Oh, Vic, es...es tut mir Leid! Ich habe doch tatsächlich deinen Geburtstag vergessen! Jetzt habe ich gar nichts für dich!" Beschämt blickte er zu Boden. Victoire trat noch einen Schritt auf ihren Freund zu und ergriff seine Hand.

„Das macht doch nichts, Ted. Ich brauche keine Geschenke, ich hab doch dich."

Zögerlich hob er den Kopf und blickte sie mit seinen warmen, schmerzerfüllten Bernsteinaugen lange an. „Soll ich mit runter kommen?"

Victoire sah ihm einige Sekunden lang in die Augen, dann wandte sie den Kopf und blickte auf das Gemälde seiner Eltern. Nymphadora Lupin grinste und ließ ihre Haare wie einen Regenbogen strahlen, während ihr Mann Remus Victoire freundlich anlächelte.

„Nicht, wenn du hier bleiben möchtest. Ich verstehe es, wenn du noch ein bisschen Zeit mit...also hier verbringen willst, meine ich." Verlegen sah sie zu Ted auf, der sie einige Sekunden lang musterte. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herab und gab ihr einen langen, sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Du bist die beste Freundin, die ich mir wünschen kann", wisperte er und mit Entsetzten bemerkte Victoire die Tränen in seinen Augen.

„Soll ich...soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte sie leise, doch Ted schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er warf noch einen langen Blick auf das Gemälde, dann ergriff er Victoires Hand.

„Gehen wir."

„Sicher?" Victoire war nicht überzeugt. Sie hatte Ted keinesfalls von dem Gemälde seiner Eltern wegreißen wollen, das er ohnehin so selten zu Gesicht bekam, jetzt, da er nicht mehr in Hogwarts war.

„Ja. Nun komm schon." Ted zog leicht an ihrer Hand und wandte sich dann um. Seine Augen blickten noch immer traurig, doch die Tränen waren verschwunden und ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.

* * *

„Teddy! Das ist ja eine Überraschung!" Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein Patensohn die Feierlichkeiten besuchen würde. Er hatte gedacht, Ted würde noch eine Weile vor dem Gemälde seiner Eltern zubringen und sich dann klammheimlich davonstehlen, um der rauschenden Fete in der Großen Halle zu entkommen. Doch nicht dieses Jahr. Stattdessen stand er nun vor ihm, die Haare noch immer schwarz, doch die Augen warm und glücklich, wenn auch von Trauer getrübt. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken.

„Auch ein Butterbier?"

Ted zögerte einen Moment, doch dann griff er nach der Flasche. „Danke."

„Ah Mr Lupin, wie schön, Sie hier anzutreffen." Professor Sprout kam in einem limonengrünen Umhang heran geflattert. „Ich wollte mich schon länger mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen, wegen der freiwerdenden Stelle als Verwandlungslehrer. Dieses Fach hat Ihnen doch immer gelegen und Sie sagten mir selbst bei Ihrem Abschluss, Sie überlegten, ob Sie nicht vielleicht als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollten."

Ted wirkte ein wenig überrumpelt von der direkten Art der Schulleiterin, doch dann sagte er: „Es wäre mir eine Ehre wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, Professor. Wenn die Stelle also wirklich frei wird -"

„Sie sind selbstverständlich noch ein sehr junger Mann, doch ich denke, Sie würden diesen Job gut meistern. Überlegen Sie es sich, Ted, ich würde mich jedenfalls sehr freuen, Sie wieder hier begrüßen zu können."

„Oh ja, bitte Teddy!", rief Albus begeistert. „Dann könnten wir dich viel öfter sehen!"

„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass er dann ein Lehrer ist und du ihn 'Professor Lupin' nennen musst? Außerdem kann er dir Punkte abziehen", erinnerte James seinen Bruder und blickte Teddy skeptisch an.

„Ich werde es mir auf alle Fälle überlegen", versprach Ted und fügte mit einem Zwinkern hinzu: „Gewöhnt euch schon mal daran, dass hier dann so einiges anders laufen wird."

Albus lachte, auch wenn er nicht wusste, ob das nun ein Scherz war oder nicht.

Harry jedoch betrachtete sein Patenkind mit Stolzgeschwellter Brust. Teddy erinnerte ihn in so vielen Dingen an Remus und dass er nun auch noch eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts annehmen wollte, verstärkte dieses Gefühl noch. Doch in einem Punkt war Ted anders als sein Vater. Er war immer fröhlich und nicht verbittert oder besorgt. Ted hatte nicht Remus' Werwolfsdasein geerbt, sondern war ein Metamorphmagus, wie seine Mutter.

Harry war sich sicher, dass Remus und Tonks, wo immer sie jetzt auch waren, wussten, dass es ihrem Sohn gutging. _'Könnt ihr ihn sehen? Seid ihr vielleicht jetzt gerade hier und seht zu, wie er seinen ersten richtigen Job bekommt? Wisst ihr, was er macht?'_ Einen Moment lang verspürte Harry den Drang, in den Verbotenen Wald zu laufen, nach dem Stein der Auferstehung zu suchen und ihn dreimal in der Hand zu drehen, um von Teddys Eltern selbst zu erfahren, wie viel sie über ihren Sohn wussten. Doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Stattdessen erinnerte er er sich an die Worte, die Sirius einst zu ihm sagte. _Die Mensch, die uns lieben, gehen nie wirklich von uns._

Lächelnd betrachtete Harry seinen Patensohn, der nun einen Arm um Victoire gelegt hatte und über einen Witz lachte, den James gerade erzählt hatte. Harry wusste, dass Ted seine Eltern immer vermissen würde. Doch er wusste auch, dass Ted eine wundervolle Kindheit verbracht hatte und dass er diese seinen Eltern zu verdanken hatte.

* * *

**Ende**


End file.
